Heart
by WintersOrchid
Summary: From the kink meme. Russia's heart falls out and somebody else finds out that touching it causes him to get flustered. They take advantage.


It was a difficult thing to keep an organ inside, especially when it didn't seem to want to stay in his chest. Thankfully, Russia's heart only seemed to want to come out only when he was distressed or very happy, much to his relief. Of course, sometimes it got a mind of its own and came out anyway, usually at the worst of times. He had felt the of the area all day and while he had wanted to cancel his date with Germany, he really, really didn't want to, nor could he think of a nice way to get Germany to leave once the man had come over. Since Germany usually left early to work or sleep in preparation for the next day, it was usually Russia who was offering for him to stay later, just another hour or two.

This time, Germany had brought over a small stack of movies and they were comfortably settled on the couch, hands intertwined as they relaxed in front of the tv. Clearly Germany wasn't planning on leaving soon, which was alright since Russia's heart had stopped the odd throbbing earlier. Now, with his head on Germany's shoulder, he sighed in happiness, warm with a blanket and a fuzzy glow throughout his chest.

At particularly moving scene in which the heroine ran into her lover's arms and they shared a deep kiss, Germany's thumb gently brushed against the back of his hand, rough skin meeting Russia's smoother skin, much to Russia's pleasure and dismay. Pleasure because even this small amount of affection was nice coming from his uptight and stoic boyfriend who was so careful in his fondness even when they were alone. Dismay because his heart figuratively and literally leapt in his chest and slid out of its place.

In a small stroke of luck, it stayed under his thick sweater and under his sweater was an undershirt that was tucked into his jeans, so when he politely excused himself, his heart didn't fall out, though it was uncomfortably warm and wet against his stomach. In the bathroom, he carefully retrieved it and set it on the edge of the sink to examine the damage. His shirt and sweater were soaked and probably ruined; however his jeans were blood-free. Dammit, he had wanted to look nice for tonight and wound up ruining a really nice sweater. Germany would certainly notice if he came back in a change of clothes, but it was change or go back in blood-stained clothes. Sighing in exasperation, he tossed the sweater in the tub to try and soak some of the blood out. He really liked that sweater. The shirt was left in the sink to be dealt with later.

Now for his heart…. It was calmly beating on the sink, as if it had done nothing wrong. Sighing again, he picked it up and set about trying to push it back in, jumping when Germany knocked on the door.

"Ivan? The movie ended…. I'm cleaning up the living room. Do you want me to stay the night?"

"Uh, sure?"

"… Are you alright in there?" Germany asked, voice betraying his nervousness. Thank goodness his boyfriend was so easily embarrassed.

"Yes! I'll be out soon. Er, Ludwig? In the hall closet, there's a first aid kit. Can you get it for me?"

Germany could be heard shuffling away and shuffling back before knocking again. Opening the door carefully, he held out his hand for the kit only to have Germany try to come in.

"Eeeeck! I'm, er, I'm not proper!" he called, trying to shut the door.

"That doesn't matter if you're hurt!" Germany retorted, gently but firmly pushing against the door again. After a minute of pushing back and forth, Russia gave up and let Germany in to gape at the hole in his chest.

"It…. Kinda came out," he admitted sheepishly, holding out his beating heart for Germany to see.

For a split second he thinks Germany is about to faint, but no, he's too tough for that and instead clears his throat and asks in a voice that's several octaves higher than usual, "Ivan? Uh, what... Is that?"

"It's my heart!" he cheerfully explained, holding it out even further as a sign for Germany to take it, which he did, carefully and nervously.

"Your… heart… Interesting," he mused as he trailed a finger over the slick muscle.

Russia shivered at the touch. Whether the sensitivity was normal for organs or if it was just him, he didn't know, but he did know the gentle strokes felt really nice. Comforting in a way, allowing his worries about Germany panicking to fade.

"Are you alright?" Germany quietly asked after a minute or two, worry colouring his voice.

"I'm fine. Keep going," he requested, hands cupping Germany's in encouragement. Reluctantly, Germany's fingers ran over the smooth surface, marvelling at the feel of the contractions as it beat. The chambers were mostly empty of blood, but some of it did leak out onto his hands, making his worry about getting gloves. Though he was fairly certain Russia hadn't been in any contact with contaminates, his own hands had been and who knew what nation blood was really like.

A vein was traced and Russia gasped, leaning heavily against the wall as Germany stopped in worry, reaching out with one hand to touch Russia's arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, the heart beating faster in his hand.

"Ye-yes. Yes, I'm alright," Russia panted, shakily grabbing Germany's arm and pulling him closer. "Just surprised."

"Should I stop?"

"No!"

Startled, Germany's fingers reflexively squeezed the heart gently, causing Russia to shudder and his eyes to roll back in his head. Again, Germany stopped, only to have Russia pull him closer and haphazardly mash their lips together. A muffled grunt and protest of surprise from Germany was stopped when Russia pulled him even closer so their bodies were pressed together.

"I think you should stop doing that," Russia whispered, reaching for his heart to replace it in his chest. Germany held it out of reach and squeezed again to get another gasp out of the taller man, who swayed against him again, clinging to Germany's shoulders to help remain upright.

"… Just to be clear, I'm not hurting you," Germany confirmed, setting the heart in the sink as he steadied his boyfriend.

"N-no… Feels nice," came the reply, mumbled as he pressed his face into Germany's shoulder. "Warm."

"Do you want to go to bed?" he suggested, watching the heart slowing down in the sink. Really, he was taking this very well, he felt, considering he just found out his boyfriend's heart could come out of his chest without him dying. Really, really well. Something must be wrong with him. Maybe it was the exhaustion of the week. That was a main factor in his decision to stay the night.

"Bed sounds good," Russia murmured, all but climbing into Germany's arms, much to Germany's surprise.

"Bed it is." Russia was lead out of the bathroom, his heart safely carried in Germany's hand. Up the stairs and to the left, Russia's bedroom door was pushed open and the two of them tumbled onto the bed, Germany setting the heart down for a brief minute to take off his shirt, the fabric being smudged with leftover blood from Russia's heart.

Gently pushing on Russia's chest in case the area was tender, he crawled in between his legs and leaned over to give him a deep kiss, hands wandering over Russia's chest and stomach, down to his hips and across the front of his pants.

"How long has this been happening?" he asked quietly, delicately touching the puckered area where the heart had come out, finding scar tissue and what felt like a hole mostly hidden by the skin. Stranger and stranger, as the heart would have had to come out from under the sternum in order to exit the chest. Still, they were countries and their anatomy didn't seem to follow the norm of humans.

"I don't know, who cares?"

Well, he cared, as this could not have been healthy at all, but as he picked up the heart again and it started beating in what he thought to be anticipation, he found that really, he didn't mind too much.

A horrible, morbid thought came to him and bowing his head, he gently licked the flesh, feeling Russia shudder under his free hand which was pressed against his stomach. His hand moved down to touch his boyfriend's jeans, tugging at them to get them off which Russia eagerly helped him with, lifting his hips to get them out of the way.

Russia was already hard and hot under Germany's hand, and as he started to stroke Russia's flesh with both tongue and hand, Russia moaned louder and louder, hands tensing in the sheets until he climaxed, shuddering as Germany left one last, lingering lick to the heart before stopping.

Resting the organ on Russia's chest, he pushed gently at it in the hopes it would go back in. It did so rather anticlimactically, but in it went and Russia's cheeks flushed with colour as he groped at his neck, clearly forgetting that he had forgone his scarf for the night in favour of a high-necked sweater. Without his usual cloth to hide behind, he settled for a pillow, grumbling at Germany from under it as the younger country lay next to him.

"You know you loved it," Germany teased as he kissed Russia's hand before lacing their fingers together. "Why don't we take a shower, put in another movie, and mock the American film industry until we're too tired? And if it really bothered you, I won't do it again."

Hidden by the pillow where it was safe, Russia shook his head and finally emerged, looking rumbled with one cheek childishly puffed up.

"It was… You just licked it!" he protested, smacking Germany with the pillow.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Trying to fend off the hits, Germany found himself with Russia's face in his neck, breath warm against the skin and causing goosebumps.

"…. Don't do it often," was the compromise. "And not in the bathroom. Very dangerous. What if I had hit my head?"

"You're being silly. I wouldn't have let you fall. And I'm not that desperate to have sex in the bathroom," Germany groused, resting his hand on Russia's back.

"You better not."

A few more kisses were exchanged and Germany was finally relieved of his pants with a sigh of relief, moving with Russia's hand as under his lips, Russia's heart beat firmly in its proper place.


End file.
